Currently, Wall Street is struggling to effectively analyze and comprehend the residential mortgage-backed security (“RMBS”) asset class. Unfortunately, the traditional approaches for evaluating the credit characteristics and forecast the investment performance of RMBS have been inaccurate and unreliable. Accordingly, there is a present need for a method and system that addresses the problem of effective, reliable evaluation of RMBS.